Missing Hou
by ddideubeogeo17
Summary: [SEQUEL of A-Z for M&W] Ini hanya kisah roman picisan yang klasik, terlalu biasa. Namun apakah mereka yang mengalami kisah romansa itu juga menganggap kisahnya biasa? Percayalah, apa yang terlihat biasa itu akan menjadi luar biasa jika dialami oleh dirimu sendiri. / WOOWOO / lil bit of MEANIE and SOONHOON / BL / SEVENTEEN /
1. Chapter 1

Missing Hou

Cast ::

Kim Minwoo

Kwon Howoo

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

Other cast(s)

Genre :: Romance

Rate :: T

Warning :: Jump scene. No conflict. MPREG. Yaoi. BxB. Typo(s). AU!School-life. Focus on Minwoo & Howoo (not MEANIE or SOONHOON).

Disclaimer :: Cast disini semuanya milik Tuhan YME, orangtuanya, dan diri mereka masing-masing. Yang milik saya cuma ceritanya aja. Apabila tidak suka dengan ceritanya, harap tidak usah dibaca dan jangan bash para cast nya ya~

ddideubeogeo17 present

.

.

.

Hana

Dul

Set

Enjoy it~

.

.

.

"Huwaaaa kaki Hou sakit."

"Omo! Minu hyung, Seunghyun hyung, cepat ke sini! Hou terjatuh dari ayunan, kakinya terluka!"

Keempat anak lelaki berbeda usia itu tengah berada di taman bermain sekitar komplek perumahan mereka. Saat mendengar teriakan David –sang maknae, sontak dua sosok lain yang notabene lebih tua darinya langsung berlari menghampiri.

"Eoh? Hou-ya bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" tanya Seunghyun yang berusia paling tua diantara keempat temannya yang lain.

"Huwaaaa hiks"

Bukannya menjawab, Howoo justru makin mengencangkan tangisnya. Bocah berusia tujuh tahun itu tidak bisa menanggapi pertanyaan yang dilontarkan untuknya, karena perih yang terasa di lutut dan telapak tangan sudah merenggut semua fokusnya.

"Ayo kita pulang saja, sini hyung gendong." belum sempat Seunghyun menghampiri Howoo, Minwoo mendahuluinya dan tanpa berkata apapun langsung membawa Howoo di gendongan punggungnya.

Sedangkan Seunghyun tersentak saat menyadari sesuatu, 'Eoh? Perasaanku saja atau memang barusan Minwoo memberiku tatapan dingin?' batinnya heran.

"Seunghyun hyung sedang apa? Ayo cepat!" teriak David membuat Seunghyun tersentak. "Ah iya…"

.

.

.

"Apa Minu hyung sedang sibuk?"

"Hm."

"Yahhh."

Howoo, bocah manis berusia sepuluh tahun itu sontak mengerucutkan bibir.

"Hyung, jika besok apa hyung masih sibuk juga?"

"Hm."

Ekspresi Howoo semakin keruh saat telinganya lagi-lagi mendengar deheman lelaki tampan yang berusia setahun lebih tua darinya. Bahkan sosok itu menjawab tanpa menolehkan wajah dari televisi di depannya.

"Hyung, Hou kan lemah di pelajaran matematika. Hou ingin diajari oleh hyung~" inilah salah satu jurus andalan Howoo, merengek.

"Tapi hyung sedang ingin bersantai." jawab Minwoo acuh.

Howoo menundukan kepalanya sedih, hari ini adalah hari sabtu dan memang bukan hal asing mendapati si manis Howoo di rumah Minwoo. Jarak rumah mereka yang berdekatan membuat keduanya kerapkali saling bermain bahkan menginap di rumah satu sama lain.

Ruangan itu hanya diisi oleh suara televisi, sedangkan dua sosok di dalamnya hanya saling berdiam diri. Sesekali Minwoo melirikan ujung matanya kearah Howoo yang tengah bersandar dengan separuh wajah ditutup bantal sofa yang dipeluknya.

Diam-diam Minwoo menggeser duduknya dan mendekati Howoo –yang entah tengah fokus menonton atau justru melamun, lalu segera ditariknya bantal tersebut.

Lelaki bermarga Kim berusia sebelas tahun itu lantas mengecup singkat pipi yang lebih muda lalu berkata, "Menginap lah malam ini, maka hyung akan mengajarimu matematika." Selepas mengatakan hal tersebut, Minwoo langsung berdiri dan bergegas ke dapur dengan wajah memerah yang sayangnya luput dari pandangan Howoo.

Sedangkan Howoo sendiri masih terkejut dan membeku di posisinya, "Eh? A–ah, ne! Hou akan menginap hyung!" teriak Howoo bahagia sementara Minwoo yang mendengar teriakan itu dari dapur sontak menyunggingkan senyum yang sangat mirip seperti ayahnya, Kim Mingyu.

Kedua bocah itu tidak tahu saja jika di anak tangga yang tidak terlihat dari ruang televisi terdapat sosok lelaki manis yang tengah mengintip mereka dan sibuk membekap mulutnya sendiri menahan kekehan melihat interaksi sang anak dengan si manis duplikat Jihoon.

"Yak! Sayang, sedang apa disini? Kau mengejutkanku, untuk apa duduk di anak tangga begi–HMMPPP"

"Sssttt diamlah Kim Mingyu, jangan berisik!" Wonwoo membekap mulut sang suami dan menyeretnya menuju kamar. Takut jika teriakan Mingyu membuatnya dipergoki oleh dua bocah lelaki yang sekarang tengah melanjutkan acara menonton televisi bersama.

.

.

.

"Minwoo-ya, kau kenal dengan Kwon Howoo tidak?"

"Kenapa?"

Minwoo mengerutkan dahinya bingung, ketua kelasnya yang bernama Daejoon itu terkenal akan prestasi dan sikap baiknya. Ia juga masuk ke dalam ranking sepuluh besar angkatan, meskipun Minwoo tetap berada di ranking satu seangkatan tapi entah kenapa membuat Minwoo risih jika sosok itu mulai bertanya-tanya tentang Howoo.

"Hei aku kan bertanya, kenapa malah bertanya balik?"

"Kenapa?"

Daejoon yang hafal dengan sikap dingin Minwoo pun sontak berdecak namun kemudian ia duduk di sebelah Minwoo, omong-omong mereka tetap berada di kelas meskipun sedang jam istirahat.

"Kau tahu, sebenarnya beberapa minggu lalu di perpustakaan aku melihatnya kesulitan mencari buku. Aku berniat menolongnya, dan kami pun terlibat perbincangan ringan. Hingga setelah itu aku jadi lebih sering ke perpustakaan untuk bisa melihatnya."

Minwoo merasakan kerutan di dahinya semakin dalam, bukan karena bingung tapi tiba-tiba saja perasaannya sebal tidak menentu.

"Nah setelah beberapa kali mengobrol aku baru tahu jika ternyata kau teman dekatnya sedari kecil, dan ia bilang jika sebenarnya ia biasa ke perpustakaan untuk menemanimu yang hobi membaca buku namun karena kau sedang sibuk dengan persiapan olimpiade jadinya ia sendirian. Saat mendengar namamu keluar dari bibirnya, aku benar-benar merasa punya peluang besar."

"Peluang apa maksudmu?" tanpa sadar Minwoo berkata ketus.

Daejoon menaikan sebelah alis heran, namun ia tidak ambil pusing. "Tentu saja peluang untuk mendekatinya. Aku kan bisa jadi tahu apa saja tentangnya darimu, jadi ak–"

"Jangan harap."

"N–ne?!"

"Jika di pikiranmu kami hanya berteman, maka sebaiknya segera hapus persepsi itu dan jangan pernah berpikir untuk mendekatinya, arra?" Minwoo lantas beranjak meninggalkan kelas setelah menatap tajam ketua kelasnya.

Daejoon memicingkan mata dan berdecak, "Apa dia baru saja mengintimidasiku? Bahkan kita jarang berinteraksi dan sekalinya bicara, harus berakhir seperti ini? Apa dia cemburu? Menyebalkan!" gerutu Daejoon.

Minwoo segera ke perpustakaan, saat sepasang netranya menangkap sosok yang familiar ia pun segera menepuk lembut puncak kepalanya dari belakang.

"Daejoon hyung kau– eh?! Minu hyung?"

Tanpa banyak bicara Minwoo duduk di samping Howoo lalu menatapnya dalam, "Kenapa? Hou tidak suka hyung di sini? Ya sudah." Minwoo bangkit dari duduknya namun gerakannya terhenti saat tangannya dicengkeram erat oleh lelaki manis yang baru saja menduduki bangku kelas satu sekolah menengah pertama itu.

"Ti–tidak! Bukan itu maksud Hou. Tadi hanya kaget saja, hyung kan beberapa waktu terakhir sedang sibuk dan Hou pikir yang datang itu Dae–"

"Sssttt ini perpustakaan, jangan berisik dan mulai hari ini masa sibukku sudah selesai." jawab Minwoo acuh sambil mengambil komik yang berada di hadapan Howoo.

Howoo yang mendengar hal itu sontak tersenyum lebar, ia pun mencubit iseng hidung Minwoo, "Yes! Tuan Sok Sibuk akhirnya tidak sibuk lagi!" teriaknya refleks.

"Sssttt diam atau keluar!" tegur penjaga perpustakaan, membuat Howoo terkejut dengan ekspresi lucunya, ia pun membungkam mulut dengan kedua telapak tangan. Sementara Minwoo hanya menahan senyum di balik halaman komik yang tengah –pura pura– dibacanya.

.

.

.

"Wonu eomma~"

"Ne sayang, kenapa?"

"Apa Minu hyung sekarang membenci Hou? Hou memang salah." Howoo tengah berbaring di sofa ruang keluarga kediaman Kim dengan menjadikan paha Wonwoo sebagai bantalnya.

Wonwoo tersenyum kecil, ia mengusap kepala Howoo dengan lembut. "Tidak Hou sayang, hyungmu itu sangat menyayangimu lebih dari apapun. Tidak mungkin ia membenci Hou hanya karena masalah seperti itu."

"Tapi kan eomma, gara-gara Hou semua data proposal dan segala hal tentang ekskul yang ada di laptop Minu hyung terhapus karena kecerobohan Hou, dan bahkan datanya tidak bisa di _backup_." ujar Howoo sedih, ia mengusakkan wajahnya di perut Wonwoo, mencari kehangatan dari sosok ibu kedua baginya.

"Iya memang itu salah Hou, tapi bagaimanapun juga Hou kan sudah meminta maaf dengan berbagai cara. Tidak hanya dari mulut, bahkan Hou membantu Minu untuk mengerjakan ulang itu semua kan? Jadi sekarang Hou tenang saja ya, biarkan Minu menenangkan diri dulu."

Semua berawal dari keisengan Howoo mengotak-atik laptop Minwoo, tanpa tahu jika kelakuannya itu berdampak fatal dengan terhapusnya semua data-data penting. Membuat Minwoo untuk pertama kali membentak Howoo begitu keras dan mendiaminya selama hampir dua minggu.

Kembali ke situasi sekarang.

Setelah mengira jika Howoo sudah pulang, Minwoo keluar dari kamar dan menemukan sang ibu tengah memicingkan mata ke arahnya. Minwoo hanya membuang muka dan menuju dapur, tujuan utamanya keluar kamar memang untuk mengambil minum.

"Minwoo, ke sini."

Jika sang ibu sudah memerintah dengan nada datar begitu, Minwoo paham jika itu artinya Wonwoo tengah marah sungguhan. Minwoo lebih memilih menurutinya lalu duduk di samping sang ibu, dan menahan hausnya.

Wonwoo merangkul pundak sang putra dan menyenderkan kepala sang putra di bahu hangatnya, meskipun anaknya itu sudah berada di tingkat dua sekolah menengah atas tapi bagi Wonwoo ia tetaplah Minwoo si kecil yang amat disayanginya.

"Coba jelaskan pada eomma, kenapa Minu bersikap begitu pada Hou?"

Hening beberapa saat hingga Wonwoo bisa mendengar helaan napas berat milik Minwoo, "Bukan begitu maksud Minu eomma. Minu hanya,"

"Hanya?"

"Minu tidak mengerti eomma."

"Tidak mengerti apa sayang? Coba ceritakan pada eomma."

"Minu sebenarnya sudah tidak marah pada Hou." lirih lelaki remaja itu.

"Lalu?" Wonwoo tersenyum, ia sangat paham jika sikapnya memang menurun pada Minwoo.

Kesalahan dan kecerobohan Mingyu dahulu saja memang kerapkali membuat Wonwoo marah, tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa berlama-lama mendiamkan sosok lelaki tan itu. Oleh sebab itu Wonwoo yakin jika diamnya Minwoo pada Howoo pasti disebabkan oleh hal lain.

"Minu. . . Minu hanya tidak suka pada Hou dan Seunghyun hyung."

"Mwo? Kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba Seunghyun juga?" tanya Wonwoo bingung.

"Karena Hou sibuk bertanya ini itu pada Seunghyun hyung untuk membantu Minu membuat data ulang. Tapi justru karena itu ia jadi selalu menghubungi Seunghyun hyung, bahkan eomma tahu kan beberapa hari ini ia jarang ke rumah kita." gerutu Minwoo tanpa sadar dan membuat Wonwoo tersenyum lebar, ia bisa menarik kesimpulan dari itu semua.

"Minu cemburu."

"Eh?"

"Minu cemburu, oleh sebab itu Minu mengacuhkan Hou. Bukan karena kesalahan Hou tapi lebih karena sebal sebab perhatian Hou teralih pada yang lain. Begitu kan?"

"Ti– tidak. Bukan begitu eomma, Minu hanya sebal saja karena hmm karena" Minwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia bingung harus menjawab apa.

Sementara Wonwoo tersenyum puas, karena sifat Minwoo menurun darinya ia paham betul jika sang putra tengah berbohong menutupi perasaannya.

"Oh yasudah, maaf jika pendapat eomma salah. Kalau begitu eomma akan menelepon Hou."

"Menelepon? Untuk apa?"

"Tadinya malam ini eomma menyuruh Hou menginap karena besok hari minggu, tapi jika Minu masih sebal dan ujung-ujungnya hanya mendiamkan Hou ya lebih baik Hou tidak usah jadi ke sini saja, iya kan?"

"Jangan!"

"Jangan?"

"Itu hm maksud Minu, hm Hou"

"Sudah ya, eomma akan mengambil ponsel dulu."

"Andwae! Suruh ia menginap!" Wonwoo menaikan sebelah alisnya, menatap heran ke arah putranya. Padahal ia hanya berakting saja, di dalam hati justru sibuk menahan tawa. "Minu, Minu hanya ingin minta maaf sudah bersikap kekanakan."

"Minta maaf? Kan bisa lewat ponsel."

"Tapi Minu rindu." lirih Minwoo tanpa sadar. Wonwoo menyeringai jahil, "Apa? Rindu? OH MINU RINDU HOU?"

"Ish eomma apa sih teriak-teriak?"

"Jadi, Minu hyung sudah tidak marah pada Hou? Minu hyung juga rindu Hou?" tanya suara lembut yang terdengar begitu polos.

Mendengar suara yang sangat familiar itu sontak Minwoo menolehkan wajah dan matanya terbelalak. Ia langsung mendengus saat melihat Wonwoo yang tengah menahan tawa.

Siapa yang menyangka jika sedari tadi Howoo yang Minwoo kira sudah pulang ternyata berada di dapur. Tentu saja itu semua tidak lain dan tidak bukan pasti ide dari eomma tercintanya itu.

"Sudah kepalang _basah_ , ya sudahlah lebih baik _menyelam_ sekalian." bisik Wonwoo sambil terkekeh pada Minwoo saat dilihatnya Howoo mulai berjalan ke arah mereka dengan senyum di wajah manisnya.

'Oh Ya Tuhan, tenggelamkan saja aku! Ini memalukan.' batin Minwoo meringis.

.

.

.

Hari minggu itu dipakai oleh Seunghyun, Minwoo, Howoo, dan David untuk berkumpul di kamar David.

Seunghyun yang baru saja duduk di bangku kuliah tahun pertama, Minwoo yang sudah menginjak kelas dua sekolah menengah atas, Howoo yang baru kelas satu sekolah menengah atas, sementara David masih duduk di bangku akhir sekolah menengah pertama. Mereka berempat memang disibukkan dengan kegiatan masing-masing, jadi frekuensi pertemuannya tidak sesering dulu. Namun seperti saat ini, mereka akan menyempatkan waktu untuk berkumpul bersama.

"Yak Minu hyung apa-apaan sih?!" teriak lelaki termuda di antara keempatnya.

Minwoo yang diteriaki hanya mengendikan bahu acuh dengan ekspresi datarnya, membuat David mendengus sebal.

Tadi David tengah bermain games, dan saat hasil akhir ia keluar sebagai pemenang sontak dengan refleks David memeluk Howoo yang duduk di sebelahnya sedangkan Seunghyun yang kalah hanya meletakan _joystick_ nya dengan lesu.

Namun entah ada angin apa, Minwoo yang awalnya sibuk memainkan ponsel di atas kasur David tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukan David pada tubuh mungil Howoo dan duduk diantara keduanya.

"Eoh? Minu hyung ingin ikut bermain atau menonton saja seperti Hou?"

"Ingin duduk." Jawab Minwoo singkat, namun ia menggeser duduknya hingga berada di belakang Howoo. Lalu ditariknya pelan tubuh yang lebih mungil hingga punggunya menyender sempurna di dada bidang Minwoo. Setelahnya sebelah tangan Minwoo memeluk pinggang Howoo, ia pun menyandarkan sebelah pipinya di bahu mungil itu –melanjutkan kegiatannya memainkan ponsel dengan sebelah tangan.

Howoo yang biasa diperlakukan begitu oleh Minwoo hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengusap rambut lelaki bermarga Kim itu.

David benar-benar sebal saat pertanyaannya tidak digubris oleh Minwoo sementara Seunghyun yang melihat itu hanya terkekeh geli, ia tidak sepolos David ataupun Howoo yang bahkan tidak dapat menangkap sinyal kecemburuan Minwoo.

.

.

.

"Sayang. . ."

"Apa?!" tanya lelaki mungil itu galak.

Sementara lelaki lain dengan mata yang sama sipitnya hanya mengerucutkan bibir. "Jihoonie galak sekali~"

"Ish menjauhlah, Soon! Apa sih?!" tanya Jihoon risih saat suaminya itu mengeratkan pelukannya dari belakang dan sibuk mengusalkan wajah di rambut Jihoon.

"Sekarang Hou menginap di rumah Minu."

"Lalu?"

"Ehehehe kau tahu lah Ji."

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu!"

"Ji, ayolah~"

"Tidak mau Kwon Soonyoung, aku lelah."

"Ish kau memangnya lelah apa?"

"Lelah menjalani hidup ini denganmu."

"Jihoonie~" rengek lelaki bermarga Kwon itu sambil mengecupi leher Jihoon.

"Hentikan!"

Bukannya menghentikan kegiatannya, Soonyoung justru mengeratkan pelukannya. "Jihoonie, kau tidak sungguh-sungguh bosan denganku kan?"

Mendengar suara Soonyoung yang seperti orang putus asa itu, sontak Jihoon menolehkan wajah dan mengecupi bibir Soonyoung. "Bercanda, dasar bodoh!" kekehnya.

Soonyoung hanya tersenyum lebar, ia menghirup harum khas tubuh pasangan hidupnya itu. "Soonyoung-ah?"

"Hm?"

"Apa kau menyetujui jika uri Hou berpacaran?"

Sontak Soonyoung menghela napas berat, ia bukannya tidak suka jika anaknya menjalin kasih dengan orang lain. Hanya saja Soonyoung merasa khawatir.

"Aku. . ."

"Apa yang membuat mu keberatan, hm?"

"Kau tahu kan Ji, meskipun rupa Hou sangat mirip denganmu. Tapi sifatnya benar-benar sepertiku, terkadang ia bahkan terlalu polos dan tidak bisa menangkap sinyal bahaya. Aku hanya takut ia mendapatkan orang yang _tidak tepat._ "

Jihoon pun mengangguk paham, sebagai ibu kandungnya tentu ia juga paham betul watak sang anak. "Kau benar tapi jika dengan Minu, apa kau masih keberatan?"

"MWO?!"

PLAK

"Ssshh sakit Jihoonie~ Aku suamimu lho." Gerutu Soonyoung saat kepalanya mendapatkan pukulan keras.

"Jangan berisik, Soon. Sudah malam."

"Minu?! Kim Minwoo? Si dingin bertampang datar itu kan?"

PLAK

"Jihoonie~" rengek Soonyoung.

"Apa?! Jangan berkomentar sembarangan."

"Tapi kan memang itu kenyataannya. Jihoonie, ayolah~ dari sekian banyak orang kenapa kau kepikiran jika anak kita yang begitu manis seperti Hou harus menjalin kasih dengan lelaki minim ekspresi macam Minu?" tanya Soonyoung tidak habis pikir, sementara Jihoon berdecak kesal.

"Kau itu benar-benar tidak peka ya? Apa kau tidak menyadari sikap Minu pada Hou itu seperti Wonwoo pada Mingyu?"

"Eh?" Soonyoung pun memutar memorinya, mencoba mengingat-ingat anak sahabatnya itu. Dan ya, ia pun baru menyadari jika meski rupa Minwoo menyerupai sang ayah namun sikap Wonwoo benar-benar menurun sempurna padanya.

"Eh, kurasa kau benar Jihoonie."

Jihoon hanya mendengus mendengar jawaban sang suami, "Jadi bagaimana? Jika seandainya Hou dan Minu menjalin kasih, apa kau akan merestui mereka?"

Soonyoung cemberut, "Huhuhu haruskah aku merestui mereka Ji? Ya Tuhan, bayi kecilku yang manis sekarang sudah tumbuh besar ya?" jawab Soonyoung sambil menerawang.

Jihoon pun menjambak poni Soonyoung dengan mudah –karena sang suami masih memeluknya dari belakang dan menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Jihoon.

"Jangan menganggapnya seperti anak kecil! Justru jika kau memanjakannya terus, bagaimana bisa ia menjadi dewasa?!" omel Jihoon.

"Ish Jihoonie, bagaimana bisa aku berhenti memanjakannya? Ia berparas sangat manis dan bertubuh mungil, persis seperti dirimu hanya dalam versi karakter yang lebih lembut."

NYUT!

"A- AW! Kenapa mencubit tanganku?"

". . ."

"Ehehehe sayang, jangan marah. Baiklah baik, aku akan mulai mendidiknya menjadi mandiri agar ia lebih dewasa." Ujar Soonyoung sungguh-sungguh, Jihoon hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Tapi waktu tidak terasa ya Ji, berlalu begitu cepat. Jika Hou sudah resmi memiliki kekasih, pasti waktunya dengan kita akan berkurang."

Di dalam hatinya Jihoon menyetujui ucapan Soonyoung, "Eh kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Jika Hou dengan Minu apa kau akan merestuinya?"

"Hmm ck! Kenapa harus dengan si dingin itu sih, Ji?"

"Memang kenapa? Lagipula Minu anak baik dan sopan, bonusnya ia itu sangat tampan. Versi putihnya Kim Mingyu bahkan wajahmu saja kalah, Soon." ujar Jihoon sambil terkekeh geli. Soonyoung yang sebal hanya mendengus dan menggigit iseng bahu Jihoon.

"Akan aku restui, tapi aku harus memberimu bukti terlebih dahulu."

"Mwo? Maksudnya?"

"Bukti jika aku lebih tampan daripada Minu, apalagi saat aku berkeringat dan 'mendominasi'mu di ranjang." Soonyoung berbisik dengan suara rendah, ia menyeringai dan mulai menghisap leher sang istri, Jihoon yang tentu saja sudah hidup lama bersama Soonyoung hafal betul apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Soonyoung?"

"Hm?"

"Soon–YAK JANGAN KERAS-KERAS!"

Baiklah tinggalkan sepasang suami istri yang tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan panasnya.

.

.

.

GREP

"Eh? Mingyu-ya kenapa? Kau haus juga?" namun pertanyaan itu tidak mendapatkan jawaban.

Wonwoo terkejut saat mendapati sepasang lengan kekar yang merengkuh erat pinggangnya dari belakang. Untung saja ia sudan menelan air yang diminum, jika tidak mungkin ia akan tersedak.

"Mingyu-ya?"

"Wonu~"

Wonwoo mengernyit, heran jika Mingyu sudah mulai merengek tidak jelas. "Apa hm?"

"Barusan aku iseng mengintip kamar uri Minu."

"Lalu?"

"Aku melihat Minu memeluk tubuh Hou."

"Ya, lalu apa? Sebenarnya inti pembicaraanmu apa sih Mingyu-ya?"

Mingyu melesakan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Wonwoo dan menghirupnya dalam-dalam. "Aku hanya merasa janggal saja."

"Janggal kenapa?" tanya Wonwoo, tangannya ikut menumpu di atas tumpukan tangan Mingyu yang masih memeluk tubuhnya.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti dengan sikap Minu. Dia terlihat begitu dingin, bahkan pada Hou saja cenderung acuh tak acuh. Tapi yang ku lihat, tiap Hou tertidur pasti Minu begitu perhatian padanya. Seperti berusaha membuat Hou senyaman mungkin dalam tidurnya, kau tahu? Saat ia memperlakukan Hou begitu, pasti binar matanya terlihat begitu bahagia meskipun ekspresi wajahnya tetap datar."

Wonwoo hanya mendengus, "Mingyu-ya?"

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana denganku?"

"Hm? Denganmu? Maksudnya?" Mingyu tidak mengerti, sementara Wonwoo memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Apa dulu saat kita menjadi kekasih, aku selalu bersikap _clingy_ tiap waktu padamu?"

Mingyu menjawab dengan gelengan.

"Jika pun aku memasang ekspresi datar, tapi apa mataku terlihat berbinar saat bersamamu?"

Mingyu kali ini menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Nah, itu."

"Eh?"

Wonwoo berdecak kesal, dengan gerakan cepat ia membalikan tubuh dan menekan kedua pipi Mingyu hingga bibirnya mengerucut seperti ikan.

CUP

"Itu"

CUP

"Berarti"

CUP

"Putramu"

CUP

"Jatuh"

CUP

"Cinta"

CHUUU~

Wonwoo mengecup dan melumat kilat bibir bawah suaminya, sementara Mingyu masih terkejut dengan perlakuan tiba-tiba Wonwoo.

"Hei!" seru Wonwoo sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Mingyu.

"E–eh?"

"Jadi, sudah paham? Tidak ada yang janggal dari hubungan putramu dan Hou, hanya memang sepertinya status mereka masih belum berubah."

"Oh, begitu. Jadi maksudnya Minu benar-benar menyukai Hou ya?"

"Iya, ck bagaimana mungkin sifat anak sendiri kau tidak mengerti?"

"Maaf, aku memang sulit membaca sikapnya." lirih Mingyu membuat Wonwoo menghelas napas.

"Iya, sudahlah. Ayo ke kamar, kita tidur lagi. Ini masih dini hari dan kau pasti masih _jet lag_."

Mingyu memang sudah hampir seminggu di Belanda, mengurus bisnisnya yang semakin melebarkan sayap bahkan hingga sampai ke Eropa dan baru tadi malam ia sampai di Korea. Namun belum sempat Wonwoo melangkah lebih jauh, tangannya digenggam erat dan saat menoleh si pelaku terlihat menyeringai hingga gigi taringnya terlihat begitu jelas.

"Hm?"

"Kenapa cium-cium? Tumben, rindu ya?"

Wonwoo hanya mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah, "Tidak."

"Eiyh~ sayangku jujur saja. Jika rindu bilang saja, aku juga rindu padamu kok." Tanpa banyak bicara Mingyu segera menggendong Wonwoo ala _bridal style_ dan membawanya menuju kamar.

Meskipun kepalanya masih terasa pusing, tapi rasa rindu pada Wonwoo benar-benar tidak dapat dibendung. Ia sangat ingin 'bermain' dengan sang istri, hanya 'permainan ringan' yang tidak sampai ke inti.

Baiklah, mari tinggalkan pasangan yang tengah melepas rindu itu.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

*Sebenarnya ga kepikiran untuk bikin sequel, tapi ini dibuat karena salah satu reviewers ada yang pengen cerita pas Minwoo udah remaja. Jadi dibuatlah ini/? Hehe hei JaeminNanana, semoga ini ga ngecewain ya…

**Judulnya baru nyambung di chap satunya.

***Makasih buat semuanya yang udah baca ff ini. Btw sebenernya ini mau oneshoot, cuma takut bacanya bosen akhirnya dibagi dua. Ini mau di post ngga lanjutannya? xD

****Mind to RnR? Gomawo^^

BIG THANKS TO :

MeanieSeries1706 | Kim Joungwook | aylopyu | suki-chan07 | hvyesung | csupernova | Albus Convallaria majalis | Ahnyona | Jjangmyeon | anomin | pizzagyu | Rei Rena | tunanganwonupacarmingyu | Nikeisha Farras | chayeoji | Kyunie | LittleOoh | seira minkyu | Guest sprinkles | Jeonna | Guest wonugyu | rizka0419 | Guest saymyname | Guest siapapun boleh | kianaevellyn | JeonCarmy | utsukushii02 | JaeminNanana | xiluhan | Chwe S. Kaa | Guest Wonu | Guest Jeon06 | bekyunkiyut | jeononu | KimAnita | ddllddll1996 | daejae9394 | Para Guest


	2. Chapter 2

Missing Hou © ddideubeogeo17

.

.

.

Hana

Dul

Set

Enjoy it~

.

.

.

Sosok lelaki tinggi berkulit putih dengan wajah sangat tampan terlihat tengah berlari membelah koridor sekolah yang sudah sepi itu. Matanya beberapa kali teralih pada jam di pergelangan tangannya, dan saat tersadar jika waktu sudah hampir menunjukan pukul enam petang ia pun menambah kecepatan laju larinya.

BRAK

Pintu kelas itu terbuka dengan brutal, sedangkan sang pelaku terlihat tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali. Ia membungkukan tubuh, berusaha menetralkan deru napasnya yang tidak beraturan setelah berlari.

Dan saat menegakan tubuh, sontak ia berdecak melihat hal yang ditangkap sepasang netranya. Sepasang tungkai jenjangnya melangkah dengan perlahan, berhati-hati tidak menimbulkan suara agar sosok manis yang tengah tertidur lelap itu tidak terbangun.

Lelaki tinggi itu melepaskan jaketnya dan meletakannya di punggung si manis, namun akibat pergerakannya membuat sosok yang tertidur itu jadi terbangun.

"Hoam~ Eung? Minu hyung?"

"Hm."

"Hyung sudah selesai?"

Bukannya menjawab, Minwoo justru mengusak surai lelaki yang baru saja terbangun, "Kenapa masih di sini?"

"Eoh? Aku menunggu hyung."

"Ck. Aku tidak perlu ditunggui, Hou-ya." ujarnya acuh. Howoo justru menyunggingkan senyum polos yang benar-benar mampu melelehkan hati siapapun, bahkan sosok sedingin Kim Minwoo.

"Tapi aku mau menunggui Minu hyung agar bisa pulang bersama." Jika Howoo sudah jawab begitu, tentu saja Minwoo tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi. Ia hanya mengangguk, "Ya sudah, ayo pulang."

Tanpa berniat untuk menunggu Howoo, Minwoo pun berlalu pergi.

"Hyung tunggu Hou!" dengan terburu-buru Howoo mengenakan tasnya dan segera menyusul Minwoo. Baru berdiri ia tersadar ada sesuatu yang berbeda, dan ternyata memang di bahunya sudah tersampir jaket hangat milik sosok yang dikaguminya itu. 'Hangat, gomawo Minu hyung!' batinnya senang.

"Hou-ya cepatlah, langit sudah mulai gelap!" seru Minwoo menoleh ke belakang.

"Ne hyung!" jawab Howoo semangat dan memakai jaket itu dengan benar.

Sepasang anak adam dengan kepribadian yang sangat berbeda itu terlihat berjalan berdampingan.

"Minu hyung kenapa ke kelas ku?"

"Kebetulan lewat saja."

"Oh, begitu." lirih Howoo. Entah kenapa ia merasa ada kekecewaan di sudut hatinya, namun sedetik kemudian ia menggeleng keras, 'Eh? Untuk apa juga kecewa? Justru masih untung Minu hyung menghampiriku, jika tidak mungkin saja petugas keamanan yang akan mengusirku dari sekolah.' lirihnya.

Minwoo melirik dari ekor matanya, ia melihat lelaki manis bermarga Kwon yang setahun lebih muda darinya itu tengah menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan terlihat bibir _kissable_ nya seperti tengah menggumam.

"Kenapa?"

"N–ne?!"

"Kau ingin bicara sesuatu, Hou-ya?"

"Tidak hyung, tidak." ujar Howoo sambil menggelengkan kepalanya panik.

Minwoo hanya mengedikan bahu dan berjalan mendahului Howoo, tanpa bisa ditahan seulas senyuman manis terukir di wajah tampannya. Minwoo menahan tawa saat melihat tingkah polos Howoo yang tidak menyadari jika lirihannya itu sebenarnya terdengar oleh Minwoo.

"Ish Minu hyung jangan tinggalkan aku!"

Dan kedua insan yang sudah bersahabat sejak kecil itu pun melanjutkan jalannya untuk pulang ke rumah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kim Minwoo, anak tunggal dari pasangan Kim Mingyu dan Jeon Wonwoo yang sekarang sudah berada di tingkat tiga sekolah menengah atas itu terlihat lebih mirip sang ayah namun dengan warna kulit dan sifat yang cenderung seperti ibunya. Entah kemana sosok Minwoo kecil yang begitu ceria dan _clingy_.

Minwoo yang sekarang akan terlihat seperti sosok dingin tak tersentuh karena ia jarang tersenyum. Beda dengan sang ibu yang sekalinya tersenyum akan terlihat manis, Minwoo justru akan terlihat sangat tampan. Tapi sayangnya karena ekspresinya yang cenderung datar itu lah yang membuat orang-orang terkadang membuat jarak dengannya. Enggan untuk mengenal lebih dekat, pengecualian untuk tiga sahabatnya sejak kecil.

Ada David Vernon Chwe atau yang lebih dikenal Choi David yang sekarang masih berada di tingkat satu, Kwon Howoo yang sudah di tingkat dua, dan terakhir ada Choi Seunghyun yang menduduki bangku kuliah di tahun kedua.

Meskipun begitu, dengan parasnya yang sangat tampan tentu bukan hal sulit untuk mendapat atensi dari para gadis dan laki-laki manis. Bahkan di sekolahnya ia punya fanclub sendiri meskipun sebenarnya Minwoo tidak ada maksud untuk menjadi populer sama sekali, jadi ia hanya menanggapinya dengan biasa.

"Minu-ya?" tanya Mingyu yang sedari tadi berdiri di ambang pintu kamar anaknya.

"Uh huh? Ne, appa?" Minwoo tersentak saat mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Appa kira sedang apa, kenapa tidak menjawab? Sedang melamunkan apa?"

"Tidak melamunkan apapun appa."

Mingyu hanya tersenyum mendapati jawaban yang sudah pasti tidak benar itu, menjalani hidup bersama dengan Wonwoo membuatnya dengan otomatis sedikit banyak bisa memahami sikap Minwoo yang identik dengan sang ibu.

Siapapun juga pasti tahu jika lelaki tampan yang tengah duduk di lantai kamar dengan punggung bersandar pada ranjang itu tengah melamun, meskipun raganya ada di situ tapi entah kemana pikirannya melalang buana. Terbukti dari suara ketukan di pintu bahkan pergerakan Mingyu yang tetap tidak disadari oleh sang anak.

"Jangan berbohong pada appa, jadi katakan apa yang mengganggu pikiran jagoan appa ini?" Mingyu mendudukan dirinya di samping Minwoo.

"Minu bukan anak kecil lagi appa."

"Tapi kau masih tetap memanggil dirimu sendiri 'Minu' di depan appa dan eomma." Mingyu berkata sambil tersenyum jahil, ia senang menggoda putra semata wayangnya itu. Kebetulan sekarang hari minggu dan ia sedang berada di rumah, jadi menurutnya ini waktu yang tepat untuk mendapat _quality time_ bersama Minwoo.

"Hanya kebiasaan." jawab Minwoo sambil merotasikan bola matanya dan dibalas kekehan sang ayah.

"Baiklah, ayo kita serius. Jadi ada apa?"

". . ."

Mingyu hanya tersenyum tipis melihat gelagat Minwoo yang seperti ragu untuk mengungkapkan isi hatinya. 'Ya Tuhan, tingkahnya Wonwoo hyung sekali!' batin Mingyu gemas.

Jadi daripada memaksa, Mingyu justru ikut menyenderkan tubuhnya dan menghadap ke depan.

"Appa." lirih Minwoo.

"Hm?" Mingyu hanya menjawab dengan deheman, tanpa menoleh.

Minwoo tidak berkata apapun, ia justru menyenderkan kepalanya pada sebelah bahu bidang sang ayah. Tak peduli jika ada orang yang menganggapnya sebagai laki-laki delapan belas tahun yang manja, karena ia memang sedang membutuhkan sandaran atas kekalutannya.

"Minu rindu."

Mingyu tersenyum tipis saat mengetahui maksud perkataan Minwoo, ia sudah bisa menebak kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Pada siapa?" tanyanya mengetes.

"Hou."

Mingyu sontak tersenyum lebar, "Jadi yang dari tadi dilamunkan oleh putra appa itu si manis Hou hm?" godanya jahil.

"Ish!"

Mingyu terkekeh, "Memang apa isi lamunan Minu?"

"Hmm hanya beberapa kilas balik dari masa kecil hingga sekarang." jawab Minwoo dengan mata menerawang.

"Aigoo sebegitu rindunya ya?"

"Appa!" Minwoo sebal juga lama-lama digoda oleh sang ayah.

"Ya sudah, tinggal hubungi saja. Memang apa susahnya? Zaman sudah canggih Kim Minwoo, jangan seperti manusia purba."

"Iya memang mudah menghubunginya, hanya saja…"

"Hanya apa?"

"Aku takut mengganggunya."

"Ck, tidak mungkin. Hou justru pasti akan senang dihubungi olehmu."

"Belum tentu appa, dia sepertinya sedang sibuk."

"Sibuk? Appa rasa tidak, dia kan sedang liburan."

"Maksud Minu, dia sedang sibuk berlibur dengan temannya yang lain."

"Eh? Benarkah?"

Minwoo pun beranjak, mengambil ponselnya yang tengah diisi daya dan duduk kembali ke tempat semula. Mengotak-atik sebentar dan mengarahkan ke Mingyu, menunjukan pada sang ayah salah satu foto Howoo bersama orang lain di sosial medianya.

Bukan Howoo yang mem _posting_ foto itu, tapi itu salah satu foto yang di tag oleh orang lain pada Howoo dengan akun yang usernamenya seperti nama orang Jepang.

Liburan semester ini memang dihabiskan Howoo bersama kedua orangtuanya di Jepang, sekaligus menghadiri acara pernikahan saudara dari pihak sang ayah yang kebetulan menikahi orang Jepang.

Mingyu hanya memutar bola matanya malas, "Jadi apa hubungannya foto itu dengan Minu yang tidak mau menghubungi Hou?"

". . ."

Diamnya Minwoo justru membuat alis Mingyu terangkat sebelah, ia paling pusing jika sudah dihadapkan pada situasi ini. Karena otaknya harus bekerja dua kali lipat lebih keras untuk bisa menebak isi pikiran sang putra, sama hal nya seperti saat ia menghadapi sang istri.

'Kenapa mereka berdua suka sekali membuatku menebak-nebak sih?' batin Mingyu heran.

"Hmm Minu cemburu? Iya kan? Jika memang begitu, harusnya jangan menghindar. Justru Minu hubungi saja terus jadi waktu mereka berdua akan terganggu karena appa yakin bagaimanapun juga Hou tidak mungkin mengacuhkan Minu. Nah setelah mendapat respon dari Hou, kau terus tarik perhatiannya jadi Hou tidak akan sempat melirik lelaki manapun. Daripada diam dan galau seperti ini lebih baik coba usul appa." Ujar Mingyu.

Minwoo terdiam, memikirkan tindakan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Pada akhirnya ia menarik napas, "Baiklah, Minu akan coba." Jawabnya sambil menegakan tubuh dan fokus pada ponselnya.

"Nah itu baru sosok _gentleman_ keturunan Kim, semoga berhasil ya. Semangat!" seru Mingyu sambil berdiri dan mengusap halus surai sang putra.

"Hm." dehem Minwoo acuh.

"Ck yak! Tidak ada kah ucapan terima kasih untuk appamu ini?" jengkel Mingyu. Minwoo pun mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum tulus, "Terima kasih banyak appa."

Setelahnya Mingyu keluar dari kamar tersebut dan meninggalkan Minwoo sendiri di kamarnya. Minwoo tengah mencoba menelepon Howoo, entah kenapa ia tiba-tiba begitu gugup dan refleks menggigit bibir bawahnya.

'Halo?'

Minwoo tersentak saat mendengar suara yang begitu dirindukannya.

'Minu hyung?'

"Ne, Hou-ya."

'Hyung! Ada apa?'

Mendengar suara ceria dari seberang telepon membuat Minwoo sontak tersenyum tipis, "Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya mengetes apa sinyal disana bagus atau tidak." ujar Minwoo mengontrol suaranya agar tidak terdengar terlalu antusias.

'Minu hyung~'

"Hm?"

'Hou rindu hyung tahu.' lirihnya, namun mampu menciptakan debaran keras di hati Minwoo.

Ingin sekali rasanya Minwoo menjawab, "Nado." Namun apa daya, lidahnya justru kelu.

'Minu hyung harus ke Jepang, banyak miniatur dengan tokoh-tokoh _super hero_ favorit Minu hyung di sini!'

Minwoo terkekeh kecil, "Aku sudah remaja, bukan anak kecil lagi Hou-ya."

'Iya memang, tapi memang apa salahnya mengoleksi? Banyak juga Hou lihat orang dewasa yang membelinya.'

"Ya ya, terserah. Hou?"

'Ne?'

"Di sana banyak yang menjual mantel kan?"

'Ne hyung, kenapa?'

"Harganya mahal tidak?"

'Hmm tidak tahu, Hao tidak memerhatikan. Memang kenapa?'

"Tidak, hanya bertanya saja. Ohiya omong-omong soal mantel, jangan lupa dipakai."

'. . .'

"Ma–maksudnya ya agar orangtuamu tidak perlu kerepotan jika tiba-tiba anaknya sakit."

'Ah, arraseo.' Lirih Howoo. Minwoo refleks menggigit bibirnya, ia sebal karena tidak bisa mengatakan dengan gamblang jika sebenarnya ia khawatir pada Howoo.

"Bagaimana acara pernikahan kerabatmu? Lancar?"

'Lancar hyung.'

"Oh, begitu."

'Hu'um.'

"Apa di sana kau pergi ke tempat wisata?" tanya Minwoo.

'Ne hyung. Di sini tempatnya sangat indah tapi bagaimanapun juga aku tetap mencintai Korea!'

"Apa harga tiket masuknya mahal?"

'Hmm aku tidak tahu karena bukan aku yang membayar, kenapa hyung bertanya harga terus sih? Nanti akan ku tanyakan pada Yuta hyung saja ya.'

Minwoo mengerutkan dahi saat mendengar nama yang terasa tidak asing itu, dan ia baru teringat jika username akun yang mengetag foto bersama Howoo bernama 'Yuta77nakamoto'

 _Mood_ Minwoo entah kenapa mendadak rusak, ia jadi sebal sendiri.

'Hyung?'

"Iya?"

'Hyung keberatan tidak jika Hou mintai tolong?"

"Eh? Tolong apa?"

'Keluarlah dari kamar.'

"Untuk apa?"

TUT TUT TUT

Minwoo bingung, akhirnya ia hanya mengendikan bahunya. Dengan malas ia turuti permintaan aneh yang begitu tiba-tiba itu, Minwoo hanya berpikir pasti setelah ini ia melihat ibunya terkekeh. Sebab ibunya itu suka memanfaatkan kepolosan Howoo untuk mengerjainya.

Cklek

GREP

"Bogoshipeo Minu hyuuuung~"

". . ."

Minwoo membeku, tidak bisa bergerak.

"Hou?"

"Ne?"

Minwoo melepas pelukan keduanya dengan pelan, "Bukankah kau masih di Jepang? Kenapa tiba-tiba ada di sini?" Minwoo masih _clueless_ , bahkan ia ragu jika sosok yang dilihatnya ini sungguhan atau hanya ilusi semata.

Dengan senyum yang begitu manis hingga matanya menyipit lucu, wajah yang sangat mirip dengan Jihoon itu menjawab, "Hehe Hou ikut pulang duluan dengan kakak sepupu yang kebetulan pulang lebih cepat karena dia ada urusan pekerjaan disini." Howoo pun menarik tangan Minwoo untuk masuk kamar, dan mendudukan tubuh keduanya di pinggir ranjang.

'Siapa sih tuan rumah yang sebenarnya?!' batin Minwoo gemas.

"Jadi orangtua Hou belum pulang? Hao akan sendirian di rumah?"

Howoo mengangguk lalu menggeleng, membuat Minwoo mengernyit bingung.

"Orangtua Hou memang belum pulang, tapi Hou tidak akan sendirian di rumah."

"Lalu? Jangan bilang jika Yuta-Yuta itu ikut denganmu?!" entah sadar atau tidak, wajah Minwoo kali ini sangat ekspresif. Howoo hanya terkekeh dan tersenyum jahil, "Jika iya, memang kenapa?"

"Tak apa." jawab Minwoo ketus sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

Howoo makin melebarkan senyumnya, ia justru menubrukan tubuhnya dan memeluk Minwoo erat.

"Jangan cemburu, Yuta hyung itu masih kerabat Hou tahu. Hmm ohiya, Hou akan menumpang sementara di sini sampai appa dan eomma kembali."

"Si–siapa yang cemburu?!" tanya Minwoo mengelak, padahal pipinya sudah memerah. Namun tangannya ikut memeluk tubuh yang lebih mungil. "Oh, menginap di sini?" lanjut Minwoo, entah kenapa ia merasakan letupan menyenangkan di hatinya.

Howoo terkekeh, "Wonu eomma ternyata benar ya. . ."

"Hah?"

"Benar jika Minu hyung lucu. Kata Wonu eomma, Minu hyung itu sangat _tsundere_. Awalnya Hou tidak tahu apa maksud dari kata itu, tapi setelah bertanya pada Yuta hyung yang notabene orang Jepang, Hou jadi mengerti hehe."

Minwoo menelan ludah kasar, 'Eomma!' rutuk batinnya.

"Tidak, Wonu eomma hanya sok tahu."

Sontak jawaban itu membuahkan gelengan kepala Howoo, "Tidak, sudah banyak kok buktinya."

"Bukti?"

"Iya, Wonu eomma suka mengirimkan foto-foto di saat Minu hyung melihat-lihat foto Hou, bahkan pernah mengirimkan rekaman suara Minu hyung yang tengah membicarakan Hou dengan Wonu eomma." ujar Howoo dengan entengnya.

Entah Howoo yang memang terlalu lugu atau polos, seolah-olah perkataan itu biasa saja padahal sanggup membuat wajah Minwoo yang sudah memerah menjadi makin pekat. Rasanya Minwoo ingin menenggelamkan diri ke dasar bumi saat itu juga.

Minwoo terdiam, membuat Howoo jadi bingung. "Hyung? Hou salah bicara ya? Maafkan Hou ya, Hou tidak bermak–"

CHUUU~

Howoo membelalakan mata saat merasakan sepasang tangan menangkup wajahnya disertai benda kenyal yang tiba-tiba menubruk lembut bibirnya. Itu adalah ciuman pertama bagi keduanya, dan fakta itu diam-diam membuat perut Minwoo serasa dipenuhi kupu-kupu. Begitu menggelitik dan membuatnya bahagia.

Keduanya membeku, dua pasang netra itu bertubrukan dengan jarak yang begitu minim. Bukan ciuman panas, hanya sekadar menempelkan bibir namun mampu membuat wajah keduanya semerah kepiting rebus.

Setelah beberapa menit, Minwoo memberi jarak di wajah keduanya.

"Hou, jadi pacar hyung ya?"

Howoo mengangguk pelan dengan wajah memerah, membuatnya terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Minwoo segera memeluk erat tubuh Howoo.

"Minu hyung?"

"Hm?"

"Terima kasih."

"Untuk?"

"Untuk segala perhatian dan kasih sayang yang Minu hyung berikan. Maaf karena Hou tidak menyadarinya. Hou bahkan baru mengerti maksud dari semua sikap Minu hyung setelah dijelaskan oleh Wonu eomma."

"Eh? Eomma?"

"Hu'um. Selama Hou di Jepang, Wonu eomma dan Hou selalu saling berkirim pesan bahkan menelepon, dan banyak sekali yang Wonu eomma ceritakan. Katanya pergerakan hyung terlalu lambat makanya Wonu eomma yang mencuri _start_. Sebenarnya sih untuk perkataan Wonu eomma yang satu itu, Hou masih belum menangkap maksudnya." Jelas Howoo dengan wajah polosnya.

"Tidak! Tidak usah dipikirkan, lupakan saja kalimat eomma yang itu, oke? Sekarang Hou hanya perlu mendengar dan percaya pada hyung. Mengerti?"

Minwoo bisa merasakan kepala Howoo yang mengangguk di lehernya, ia pun mengeratkan pelukannya. Sementara saat matanya mengarah ke pintu, ia bisa melihat kedua orangtuanya tengah tersenyum lebar dan mengangkat jempol tangannya.

Minwoo mendengus melihat tingkah kekanakan orangtuanya, namun di hati kecilnya ia sangat berterima kasih pada mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu. . .

"Sayang, sudah yuk. Kita kembali ke kamar, apa juga faedahnya mengintip kegiatan anak kita yang sedang bermesraan?" tanya lelaki tan itu bosan.

"Ish, diamlah! Aku mengawasi agar anak kita tidak bertingkah 'iya-iya' pada Hou."

"Ck tenanglah, Minu itu mewarisi darahku. Kau tahu aku saja kuat tidak 'membobol'mu sampai kita resmi menikah, jadi pasti Minu pun begitu." selesai dengan kalimatnya Mingyu harus merasakan cubitan maut di bibir akibat ulah sang istri.

"Mulutmu ini, Kim!"

"Ya habis, pada anak sendiri saja tidak percaya."

"Bukan begitu maksudku."

"Sudahlah, ayo tinggalkan mereka. Kau lihat? Bahkan di usianya yang ke delapan belas, ciuman Minu masih begitu amatir. Beda sekali denganku dulu."

"Kim. Min. Gyu."

"Ehehehe ya maksudku, ia sangat kaku. Berbeda dengan ku, saat seusianya dulu hyung bahkan terbuai dengan ciuman ku, kan?"

". . ."

"Eh–haha a–apa aku salah bicara?"

". . ."

"Sayang?"

". . ."

"Wonu-ya~?"

"Mesum! Tidur diluar!"

"Mwo?! Yak! Sayangku? Wonu-ya~? Jeon-san ku tercinta? Hei!"

Mingyu kalang kabut mengejar Wonwoo yang berjalan cepat menuju kamar.

Yah ucapkan selamat tinggal pada kasur dan tubuh hangat Wonwoo, lalu ucapkan selamat datang pada sofa yang dingin.

Selamat, Kim Mingyu!

Sedangkan Minwoo bukannya tidak mendengar obrolan _absurd_ orangtuanya, ia hanya terkekeh pelan dan menggelengkan kepalanya heran.

Minwoo pada akhirnya harus membopong tubuh mungil Howoo karena lelaki manis itu tertidur di pelukannya, setelah beberapa menit kepalanya diusap tangan hangat Minwoo. Sepertinya Howoo benar-benar lelah. Tentu saja, setibanya dari Jepang ia langsung bertolak ke kediaman keluarga Kim.

Minwoo ikut membaringkan tubuh dan menyelimuti tubuh keduanya, "Selamat malam, hyung sangat mencintai Hou~" Minwoo mengecup dahi Howoo dan memeluk tubuh itu.

Tanpa disadarinya, terlihat seulas senyum tipis di bibir Howoo. Tak berapa lama Minwoo dan Howoo masuk ke alam bawah sadar masing-masing, mendapatkan mimpi yang indah karena keduanya sama-sama tertidur dengan hati yang membuncah bahagia.

.

.

.

 _Sudah ku katakan sedari awal._

 _Ini kisah roman picisan yang klasik, kan?_

 _Berawal dari persahabatan hingga akhirnya saling menautkan hati._

 _Merubah status dan siap dengan segala konsekuensinya._

 _Tentu hal yang lumrah jika jatuh hati pada sahabat sendiri._

 _Karena apa?_

 _Waktu yang dilewati bersama,_

 _menciptakan kedekatan yang menimbulkan kenyamanan._

 _Mampu membuat satu sama lain lebih saling memahami dibanding orang lain._

 _Jadi,_

 _coba lebih peka dengan sekelilingmu._

 _Ada kalanya cerita klasik itu akan menjadi kisah luar biasa untukmu._

.

.

.

.

.

THE END

*Makasih banyak semuanya. Baik yang ngefav, ngefollow, ngereview, atau bahkan cuma baca aja. Tbh esvi sama sekali ga nyangka bakal ada yang review, karena disini main pair nya OC X OC hehe semoga ini ngga ngecewain yaaa T.T

** Buat yang masih bingung nyebut nama Howoo, dibacanya "Hou". Karena woo di korea kadang dibaca "u". Contoh lagu pristin wee woo dibaca wiu hehe

***Mind to RnR –again? Gomawo^^

BIG THANKS TO [REVIEWERS A-Z for M&W] :

MeanieSeries1706 | Kim Joungwook | aylopyu | suki-chan07 | hvyesung | csupernova | Albus Convallaria majalis | Ahnyona | Jjangmyeon | anomin | pizzagyu | Rei Rena | tunanganwonupacarmingyu | Nikeisha Farras | chayeoji | Kyunie | LittleOoh | seira minkyu | Guest sprinkles | Jeonna | Guest wonugyu | rizka0419 | Guest saymyname | Guest siapapun boleh | kianaevellyn | JeonCarmy | utsukushii02 | JaeminNanana | xiluhan | Chwe S. Kaa | Guest Wonu | Guest Jeon06 | bekyunkiyut | jeononu | KimAnita | ddllddll1996 | daejae9394 | Para Guest

BIG THANKS TO [REVIEWERS Missing Hou ch1] :

Snowzy . Meanie | Jeonna | adellares | reminie | Nikeisha Farras | MeanieSeries1706 | Park RinHyun-Uchiha | JaeminNanana | daejae9394


End file.
